


蔓藤

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 在夜店寻求邂逅是否搞错了什么？
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 2





	蔓藤

周五晚上九点二十分，锦户亮终于离开了办公室。周三接的案现在完成，哇，他在下行电梯里对着自己的尊容狠狠地赞叹了一下。虽然团队做调试的时候有去洗个澡加小睡半小时，但此时他眼下的乌青还是像被谁打了一样。衣服皱得像垃圾，裤腿上有长长一条咖啡干涸的痕迹，身上的烟味在三步外就能闻到，他在已经无人留守的写字楼大厅拖着步子，抬手看看表，还是决定打车回家。

在后座他差一点就睡过去了，上车时顺手拿起的糖果在他嘴里隐秘地散发甜味，但如果他真的睡着了则很有可能被它卡住喉咙，由此可见甜蜜是有风险的，锦户下车后站在公寓楼梯前想，大脑已经完全不受自己掌控。他锁上家门，把身上所有衣服都脱下扔在脏衣篮里，走进浴室冲了个三分钟的澡，头发都没擦就倒在了床上。

他是被手机吵醒的，半夜快三点，还能如此厚颜无耻打电话的人只有一个，锦户摸到手机几乎想立刻砸到地板上，但还是忍住了，眯起眼睛把已经干燥的头发向后耙梳过去，手指摁下接听键。

“喂，小亮啊。还没睡吧，来不来？”

嘴里那句“已经睡了”根本没有半点用，一份带着110分贝鼓点的邀请就这样砸进漆黑的梦境。他咳嗽出一大串无意义的音色，最后赤西仁几乎要挂电话了，锦户亮才瓮瓮地回了句“哪儿”，声音全哑了。

等他换身衣服套好外套下楼招车也不过就是十分钟内的事。朋友们确实为此很爱叫他一起，随叫随到、酒量惊人、出手大方、玩得也很花，完美符合业界酒肉朋友标准。等他在夜店门口下车时，他已经不困了，看到这种花里胡哨的门脸，肾上腺素几乎是条件反射地分泌，他舔舔嘴唇，让门卫给自己手腕内侧印上一个小小的印章，边拨电话边往里走。

赤西仁没接，意料之中。锦户亮逆着人流走，在常坐那一片卡座的其中之一里找到了他，有个穿着挂脖背心运动长裤的女生正朝他吐出一口烟。赤西仁透过烟雾发现了他，挥挥手，从桌底拿出空杯倒了灰雁兑苏打，加冰之前被锦户亮拦住，说了句好冷，拿过来就直接喝了半杯。

那女生已经走了，赤西仁贴在锦户亮耳朵边说：“最近都不出来，怎么，转性了？”，以盖住震耳欲聋的音乐声。

“工作啊，不然要无家可归了。”锦户亮没动弹，他喝了酒，胃里渐渐暖和起来，足以让他一点点用除了睡觉的其他方式消解掉疲劳。

“最近很累？”

“没，刚刚结了一个单，连轴转。”赤西招手重新叫了一套百龄坛，伸手勾过锦户的肩膀，“早说啊，今天给你带两个回去放松一下好了。”

“我最需要的是明天下午才起床。”锦户和他碰杯。身边总有来来回回的姑娘，高跟鞋的带扣闪着和射灯一样的彩色光芒，她们没人停下，可能是看出了锦户身上那掩盖不住的社畜气息，连带着赤西的魅力也被削弱一大截。他本人倒是没想那么多，向后一靠窝在沙发里，慢慢地眯起眼睛。

”不去跳一会吗？“赤西站起来看着他，随意地伸了个懒腰，不巧碰到从他身边经过的女生格纹短裙下的大腿，对方巧笑倩兮走入了舞池，赤西转头给锦户亮做了个我先走了的口型，锦户仍是眯着眼笑，也不管对面听到没有，总之扯着嗓子说了句一路顺风。

在这样坐下去非睡着不可，锦户从烟盒里拿了一根点着，希望能别这么不清醒。

“请问这里有人吗？”

锦户听到这句话的时候已经很迷糊了，他猛地一抖、烟灰落了几片在衣服上，赶快伸手掸掉了。“我说你啊，这里又不是饭店……你，你这家伙成年了没有啊？”

问出这个问题的人穿着一件连帽卫衣，九分牛仔裤和空军一号站在夜店的灯光下，简直像是马上要参加考试，周围的人和他格格不入，而他脸上倒也毫无尴尬或畏惧的色彩，搞得锦户反而咽了下口水，伸手拿起了桌上的酒。

“我当然成年了，你要查身份证吗？”对方几乎要伸手掏口袋了，锦户急忙拦住：“不，不用。你要坐这里的话就坐吧。”他甚至都没费心往舞池里看，鬼知道赤西已经去了哪个宾馆，于是只是给男生让了个位子。对方根本不像来夜店玩的，在校生的气息比他自己身上的烟酒气还重，弄得他反而想逗逗这孩子，反正明天大家也会相忘于江湖。

他想倒杯酒递根烟递过去，但是却被对方非常有防范意识地礼貌拒绝，无奈之下点了杯柳橙汁送到桌上，两个人对着一杯突兀的软饮沉默。

“怎么想到这儿来？还一个人，是想放松吗？”锦户这么说自己都不信，在夜店放松？见了鬼吧，他在这年纪还在缓慢地窜着个子，拿着身份证去酒吧都被禁止入内，要说压力都是那个时候生怕自己长不过一米六攒的。可眼前的人至少有一米八，裹在帽衫里像一只大型熊科动物，柔和但令人摸不透，从而也不敢轻易接近。

“我叫大仓忠义。”对方答非所问的程度令人惊叹，饶是锦户都被吓一跳：“真名？”

“嗯，是啊？”

“小子，那个，第一次来夜店，然后跟不认识的人说真名，呃，不是一个好习惯。”锦户把柳橙汁推过去一点，自称大仓忠义的人自然而然地接过去叼起吸管。“没什么，反正你也是第一次见到我。”

“……OK。”锦户实在是不会应付这样的小孩，于是仰头把杯子里的酒喝干了，站起来抻了抻衣服，说：“要去跳吗？”

大仓抬头看他，第一次露出一点转瞬即逝的迷茫：“位子不要紧吗？”

锦户反而很受用这样的眼神：“不坐不就好了，你也该回家了。”他伸出手，“走吗？”

大仓默默地站起身跟上来。

周五人总是比较多，不管是高台还是舞池，都挤满了摇头晃脑的妖魔鬼怪。锦户一脚踩上台子，转头看大仓满脸写着对此处施工隐患的质疑，咧开嘴笑了一下。

“没事的，放松站上来，站我旁边。”借锦户的力，两人踩了上去，大仓一下子被脚下弹簧一样晃动的地方颠到，迅速弯曲膝盖试图站稳，逗得锦户哈哈大笑。

“别怕，跟着节奏动就好！”

“什么？”

“我说别怕！”

音乐又抬高了音量，他们很难在不凑近对方耳朵的状态下听到彼此在说什么。大仓站在台上的样子像一叶风浪中的扁舟，身体力行地表现着什么叫随波逐流；锦户站在他对面，轻松地活动身体，起跳的时候尽管没有离开地面，但仍然绷直脚背，右手举过头顶，随着节奏摇晃着。

人像是越来越多一样，留给他们的地方越来越小，最终两人只好先保证不要踩到对方的脚，再根据旁人的疯狂程度选择当下的姿势。大仓正为了看清台上的DJ而拨开跳到眼前的额发时，冷不丁被后面不知道哪个人一手肘顶到腰间，吓得他得缩了一下。

“没事吧？”锦户凑近了点，这次精准地踩到了大仓的鞋边，“啊抱歉，我说抱歉！没事吧！”

“没事，”大仓摇摇头，手搭上锦户的肩膀，准备像刚才借力上来一样再借力离开这个危险场所。

“喂，搞这种就去GAY吧啊，少在这里碍人眼！”在那之前，锦户一下被台底下伸出的一只手拽了下去，大仓紧跟着跳下来，身体还记得刚才的律动，总感觉脚下的地面都在摇晃。是几个看起来满脸都写满了要找茬的皮夹克男人，叼着烟站在他们面前，锦户伸手在大仓面前挡了一下，对面的人发出一声嗤笑。

“你这混蛋，说什么呢？”锦户的卷舌音拿捏得很好，像极了大阪街头的小混混。大仓看见其中一人把烟珍而重之地从嘴里取出来塞给旁边的人，想着他可能是准备在一根烟的时间里轻轻松松打趴锦户、说不定还有他自己。他略略一思考，伸手握住了身前锦户的手。

“所以为什么要跑啊。”锦户很不满，他坐在一家正在关门的居酒屋前，伸手提起因为跑太快而滑到脚心的袜子。

“怎么，你没付钱？”大仓也累得够呛，正扶着身边的装饰石狮子喘气，被忙着取下灯笼的老板娘从一边怼到另一边。

“这哪是重点？”锦户抹了把已经差不多干了的汗抱怨道。

“我可不想被打。你除了口音，没有什么像能一打三的街头混混，”大仓感受到锦户的视线黏在他右耳的耳环上，“我也不像。”

“啊啊，算了。凌晨四点半，你怎么回去？打车？身上有钱吗？”

“我要说没钱你会给我吗？”

“别得寸进尺小子，”锦户嘴上说着，手却伸进裤子口袋里拿出钱包，抽了张一万递过去，对方没接，“快点拿上啦，以后别再来这种地方了，万一又碰到奇怪的人怎么办。”

大仓倚在石狮子上露出了锦户见到他之后的第一个笑容：“那就碰到呗。反正他们没说错，我只是去错了地方而已。”

对面失语长达十秒，然后锦户打开手机点了几下，另一只手一把拉起大仓的手腕，吓得他抱紧了石狮子：“喂喂喂，我是在你面前出柜没错，但你想干嘛，我要是喊我是未成年说不定会有人信哦。”

“闭嘴啦，我对你没兴趣。”锦户叫的uber缓缓从道路那头驶来，“跟亮哥哥回家，待到六点去赶早班车回去，听懂了没有？”

大仓滑进座位时还在偷笑：“听懂了，当然。”

“感觉不像我家。”

“拿出点自信来。”

大仓忠义在说完“打扰了”之后的三秒内反客为主，现在正打开冰箱取出啤酒，并且嘴里抱怨着“你的冰箱里怎么只有喝的”拉开了冷冻层，取出冻得结实的炸鸡薯条套装包，拿在手里翻来覆去地看说明。

锦户拉开拉环，噗呲的声音像箭一样射进他的太阳穴，溢出来的泡沫绝对是自己的脑浆。说到底都怪赤西仁，那通电话根本就是午夜凶铃，大晚上的要是不去夜店哪里会碰到这个小鬼。他撑着头喝啤酒，感觉眼皮越来越沉重。

“啊，困了？”他惊得抖了一下，然后故作悠闲地摇头。大仓忠义接着说：“困了我就放回去。顺带一说，赏味期限过了。”

“还能吃就行。”锦户向后把头靠在了床边，短暂地闭上眼睛，等他再张开时，眼前出现一张放大几倍的脸。

“呜啊！”锦户惊叫出声，往旁边挪了挪，那张脸仍不依不饶地凑近，还会说话：“小亮不喜欢男人吗？”

“我大你……你多大了？我大你这么多，你叫我什么？”

“我今天21岁。”

锦户痛苦地捂住了脸。

“大仓君，我作为一个过来人的忠告是，不要在生日的夜晚试图做一点什么，以后会后悔的。”

“包括想和你上床？”

“包括想和我上床。”

“你到底听到我说什么了吗？”

“听到了，和我上床，没可能。现在，你要是困了就去床上睡，要是不困就背会单词。”

“小亮是不喜欢男人吧。”

没来由的，锦户就是在这句话里听到了一点孤独。这可能是某两只野兽同类之间的联络方式，用孤独的气息在空中书写一些没人看得懂的故事。锦户转过身，把啤酒罐子放在地上，探过头由上至下盯着和刚才的自己一个姿势的大仓，帮他挡住了一部分日光灯的光线。

“叫我锦户。”

“锦户前辈。”大仓乖巧地叫，说出来的话倒是能气到人心梗：“锦户前辈今年高寿？”

“只比你大六岁，生日快乐。”

“谢谢你哦。”

在锦户关掉卧室灯之后，房间有一段的时间很是安静，安静到大仓几乎以为锦户已经睡着了。但就在他躺在床上眨眼睛时，突然沙哑的声音幽幽地从地上传来：“还不睡？”

“这就睡。”大仓回答，并且闭上了眼睛，即使没有人能看到。

又是一段时间的安静后，锦户咳嗽一声才说以后还是别去了。并没有指出地方，大仓于是也跟着装傻充愣：“欸，可是锦户前辈也在啊。”

“那是因为别的。”

“不用不好说，我知道为了什么啊。”

“那，”锦户停顿一下，“更不该来了。”

床上被子摩擦的声音沙沙作响几下，大仓才回应：“除了那里还能再遇见小亮吗？”

地上的人声音里裹挟着浓浓的困意：“谁知道呢。”

等到锦户爆睡到中午再起床的时候，大仓早就离开了。他坐在床上揉揉眼睛，摁开手机，看到赤西仁发来的邮件，问他今晚有空没。他先打了个YES，又删掉写上了NO加一个双手交叉的颜文字，最后改回WHERE，点击了发送。

2020.02.26

END.


End file.
